Sparring
by MarenMary93
Summary: Based off a chapter from PURPLESAUR's fic; CAPTAIN CANARY PROMPTS. Sara and Len are sparring with each other for fun and practise when something goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is basically based off of a chapter from** **Purplesaur** **'s** **Captain Canary Prompts (Love is The Cure)** **. More specifically the 4th chapter. I loved it, and if you haven't read her fic already... You should really check it out!**

 **So... I tried to start a story based on that chapter, and trust me...  
It's hard to base something off of something you read, without copying it completely! I hope I did an okay job there... **

**And of course, as most of you might already know...  
Most of my stories wind up being H/C stories... This is no exception... **

**Okay... Hope you enjoy...  
And ****Purplesaur** **in case you read this... I hope you don't hate me!**

Leonard blocked a high kick headed for his shoulders. He kicked out after her, but missed by a few inches.

Sara spun around and kicked Leonard's feet out from under him. He went down, but used the momentum to get back up. He tried to uppercut her, but she blocked it expertly.

She leapt into a butterfly-kick. Her left foot missed, but her right foot connected with Leonard's upper arm.

He winced, the impact would surely leave a bruise.

He stooped down and swept her legs. She caught her balance before she went down.

She climbed up on his shoulders, and used her weight to pull him down backwards. They fell, but got back up quickly.

"Fun… Isn't it?" Len asked a little out of breath. Sweat covered every visible part of his skin, and his pullover was drenched.

Sara nodded, and delivered a punch which he blocked. Her chest was rising and falling quickly.

He managed to grab a hold of her wrist, and throw her over his hip. She bounced right up.

"You don't even look like you've been doing anything!" he panted, he was definitely closing in on exhausted.

She smiled. "That's because I don't talk as much as you…"

He smirked and ducked away from a couple of blows heading in his direction.

He kicked towards her, but she skipped away before his knee made impact with her.

Her shin connected with the side of his knee, he let out a grunt of discomfort. He stepped back and tried to land a punch near her shoulder.

She grabbed his wrist in return, and threw him across her own shoulders.

Even before he landed, she knew something was wrong. The loud pop, or the way his arm jerked in her hands were big giveaways. The yelp he let out as soon as he landed… She froze.

He tumbled a few yards before he came to a stop. His left hand had come up in a protective embrace of his right arm. He groaned and curled in on himself.

Sara's heart was in her throat, one of her hands went up to cover her mouth.

"Len…"

Len growled… His arm was killing him, and speaking was still beyond his reach.

"Leonard…" Sara got down on her knees beside him, her hands were hovering above him.

He cussed.

She winced.

Her hand brushed against his shoulder, and he hissed.

"FU-! NO!"

"How bad is it?" she asked with a frown, she knew Len handled pain well. This scared her…

He shook his head, tears were in his eyes.

She felt like the worst person on the planet.

They stayed there for a few minutes. Leonard laying on the floor, tears trickling down his face… Sara sitting beside him, holding one hand on his right knee…

LOTLOTLOT

His breath evened out, and Sara dared to ask him once again.

"How bad?"

He winced, and glanced down at his right shoulder, then elbow… Then wrist…

"Won't be sparring for a while…" his voice was uncharacteristically fragile, like if a strong wind could make the whole man collapse and turn to dust.

Sara raised her eyebrows, expecting a more in depth answer.

He didn't offer any.

"Med bay?" she finally asked when she realized he wasn't going to explain any further.

"Think that's a good idea…" he grabbed a better hold of his right arm, before he looked up at Sara.

"Could you help me up?"

 **Okay... There'll probably be more chaps soon... But I should really learn how to set boundaries for myself... Like only write 3 stories at a time, not five or eight...**

 **Okay, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here comes part 2**

They reached the med bay together. Leonard was already pale due to the pain.

"Gideon…" Sara called out, she was a little anxious… This had all been her fault, she shouldn't have been playing that rough. "Len's hurt, can you fix him?"

"What seems to be the matter?" the AI powered up and spoke over the med bay's speaker system.

"Messed up my arm…" he revealed, still holding his right arm close to his torso.

"Okay, let me take some pictures…" the Gideon said, and Leonard was positive he heard her sigh. He had been in the med bay a few too many times by now.

LOTLOTLOT

"Well, nothing is broken in your shoulder, or your elbow… But you managed to dislocate both…" Gideon said, before she went on, "You do have a small fracture near your wrist, but it should heal in a few weeks with a cast."

"So… How do you plan to fix him?" Sara asked from where she stood right beside where Leonard was currently seated.

"His shoulder should pop back rather easily, his elbow might require a simple surgery…" the AI informed. "But I need him to take off the clothes on his upper body for both…"

Len frowned, it was painful enough just to exist. He really didn't want to struggle out of his sweaty workout clothes.

He looked from his arm and over to Sara, then back at his arm again.

"I'm going to need some help with this…" his eyes were locked on hers, as he flashed an innocent smile.

Sara nodded, and found the hem of his jumper with her fingers. She rolled it up past his abdomen, and stopped.

"Get your good arm free first?"

He nodded, still holding on to his injured right arm.

"You know, you're gonna have to let go of that arm to be able to get your other arm free…"

He nodded knowingly. "Not my first rodeo, sweetheart…"

He cussed under his breath as he helped his right arm rest in his lap. His face pulled all kinds of weird expressions as he tried to keep from screaming.

His breath hitched as the fabric of his jumper pulled under his injured shoulder. Sara stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sorry…"

"Keep going!" he bit out, his face hard and his teeth clenched together.

She nodded and continued what she had been doing.

LOTLOTLOT

Sara gasped as Leonard's shoulder came into view. It was less than 20 minutes since it had dislocated, but it was already mottled by dark bruising. And it was swelling…

"I know you like how I look… No need to gasp…" Len drawled sarcastically.

"Your shoulder…"

"Dislocated, I heard it too…" he grunted as his arm cramped even more.

"It looks bad…"

"Aha…" he sighed, "Can we just get this thing off me, and have Gideon pop me back?"

Sara nodded and continued to carefully undress Len.

His elbow looked even worse, it wasn't mottled by bruising… It was just one big bruise!

Leonard laid back on the exam table, he was close to passing out. He did not want to sit up for that, if it happened.

"I'm sorry…" Sara murmured as she guided the shirt over the swollen joint. She saw Leonard flinch, but he brushed it off like it had never happened.

"Darling, I'm fine…" he pulled a deep breath, regretting it as it shifted his shoulder, "Just get this shirt off of me so Gideon can do her thing…"

Sara nodded, her hands were shaking subtly.

"Relax, I'm fine…" he pulled her closer with his left arm. "I'll be alright…"

He lifted her chin, enough to place a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"Not your fault, honey…" a small smile tugged the corner of his mouth. "We were training, just learning each other to stay alive… Okay?"

She nodded, but she didn't really let herself believe his words.

LOTLOTLOT

Ten minutes later, Leonard's shoulder was back where it belonged, and he was under for surgery for his elbow.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, back with another chapter. Been busy with job and other stuff, sorry it took me a while to write this chap...**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

The first thing he felt as consciousness started to seep through to him, was cold.

A cold weight rested on his right arm. At first he thought he had been taken by an avalanche, but then he remembered… It wasn't winter, and he wasn't anywhere near snow…

Or was he…?

He tried opening his eyes, but his lids wouldn't budge. Nope, not at all…

He tried to listen, nothing really registered at once. Stillness… Stillness… Then beep…

Beep?

Stillness and beeping?

He tried opening his eyes once again, still as useful as wet matches… He concentrated on the noise, it was beeping… It wasn't a fire alarm… Which was good, that meant Mick hadn't started burning down the house, yet…

House?

Wait a minute… He wasn't in a damn house! Probably not a hospital either….

He managed to open his eyes enough to catch a glimpse of the metallic ceiling, and a monitor.

Ahh… Right… The time ship…

And the beeping was a heart monitor… That made sense…

The cold weight on his shoulder was heavier than he first thought, colder too… It was an assemble of ice-bags.

Why was someone chilling his arm? What had happened? Why did his arm need being cooled?

He tilted his head towards the arm, and struggled to open his eyes enough to study it. A bunch of aqua blue bags rested on top of his right arm. He could spot some gauze through the cold bags. Gauze meant wounds, wounds meant injuries…

Okay, so his arm was injured… What had happened? Had he failed massively during a mission? Had a bad guy, a worse bad guy, gotten the better of him?

He lolled his head to the other side. No one was in the room with him…

His heart sank; he had almost expected a blonde, kickass assassin to sit next to his bed.

"Wurs S'ra?" he understood his words were slurred almost beyond recognition.

"Excuse me, Mr. Snart. Could you repeat that for me?" Gideon's voice came over the speakers.

"Whrus Sa'a?"

"Where is Sara?" Gideon guessed.

"Yah…"

"She's right outside…" Gideon said in a calm voice, "She's feeling awfully sorry about what happened to you…"

"Way?" Len cleared his throat and made another attempt, "Why?"

"Your arm was injured during one of your sparring practices…"

"Huh?"

"Sara tossed you over her shoulder, and the joints in your arm dislocated…" she paused for a brief moment, "And your ulna sustained a small fracture."

"Why sheh sowy?"

"Why is she sorry?" Gideon asked to clarify, "She thinks it's her fault."

"S not."

"But she thinks so…"

"Teller s not!"

"You want me to tell her that it isn't her fault?"

"Yas!"

"Or you could tell her yourself…"

"Will, but yu tll er naow…"

"You want me to tell her now?"

"Mmmm…" Len agreed.

"Okay, I will…" the AI agreed, "Do you want me to send her in?"

He nodded and gave one healthy thumbs up. Gideon's cameras caught it up.

"I will send her in shortly…"

"Thnx…" he slurred and let his head drop back against the pillow.

 **Okay, drugged up Snart... Hope you enjoyed that...**


End file.
